Suicide Music
by professionaldooropener
Summary: Have you ever heard a melody so beautiful, that you want to cry and scream? Have you ever heard a song that haunts you in your dreams, and gets stuck in your head, so you hum it throughout the day? Neji Saku and depsite title has happy ending! AU OOC


This story is very ooc au and all that nice stuff

Disclaimer: me not owning Naruto no matter how much I wish I did

Suicide Music

A Neji Sakura story

_Have you ever heard a melody so beautiful, that you want to cry and scream? Have you ever heard a song that haunts you in your dreams, and gets stuck in your head, so you hum it throughout the day?_

_I have, but there is only one song that does what I have just described. It is so beautiful and haunting, it scares me, and telling you how I found such a beautiful cursed thing, we, that frightens me too._

I was having a really bad day, not the normal bad day, but a horrendously bad day. It started out, I was late for school, being late for school gave me detention, and detention caused me to be late for work, which lost me my job.

My parents died and I live alone, because my parents severed ties with the rest of my extended family. They were forbidden to marry, but they did so anyway because they truly loved one another. They died in each others arms…

Anyways, I don't like to think of my parents, it being to sad, being fired made me lose my source of income; they had paid me a lot of money, so now I couldn't afford my apartment. Plus, it was a really nice fully furnished apartment; I would really hate to move.

So, after I was fired I looked for another job, but no one would hire me.

Figuring I needed to distract myself from my shitty life, I decided to go to the park. It wasn't to far away, and I made it quickly.

Yeah, too bad I didn't notice the storm clouds, actually I'm glad I didn't… anyways. I sat on one of the many stone benches, and tried to not think of my life. Being so absorbed in not thinking, I didn't notice the rain, I just sat there not really caring.

All of the sudden when thunder cracked I was jolted out of my trance, and discovered I was soaking wet. "Oh great," I said aloud, throwing my hands up in a "Why me?" fashion. "I can add this to my 'Bad things that happened today,' list." I was really angry and sad by then, and you can't really blame me for being so.

Deciding walking was better than sitting around; I stood and walked blindly, only sort of looking for shelter.

There was a waterfall in the park, in fact one of my friends: Ino had met her boyfriend of 7 years in front of it. Or at least they started going out then, they were going to get married soon, I was really happy for them.

Back to the waterfall, there was a small cave, behind the waterfall and as far as I knew I was the only one who knew of its existence.

I went to the cave, looking around green vegetation was everywhere, no flowers, just green. Also there was a pool of clear blue spring water, the water trickled from a crack in the stone wall.

I sat down on some moss, well I tried to, but I tripped and my wrist was punctured by a sharp vine. Gasping in pain, I clutched my wrist, trying to stop the bleeding. The biggest vein had been stabbed; I tried to hold back tears, and was successful.

A quivering note filled the small cave, drowning out the waterfall. The initial note was followed by many others, creating a mournful melody.

I looked up to find the source of such beauty, and found myself staring into blank white eyes. Those eyes, I felt as if the stripped me bare, and discovered every secret of my soul.

The owner of the eyes had flowing chestnut hair, reaching to his waist, he wore no shirt, but had black angel wings protruding from his back. He wore black silky looking pants, and in his long elegant fingers he held a black flute.

I stared at the flute, and never once did he stop playing, his eyes never left me. It was amazing, he never took a breath, and just kept playing.

Not once did I notice the blood running down my arm, or when a pool of it formed around me.

Transfixed, and trapped, those white eyes sealed my fate, I fell in love with those eyes, and I still love them today.

Abruptly the music stopped, I looked in those endless white eyes, and knew. I would do anything to stay with him. He stretched out a hand to me, "Come with me, stay with me forever, trust me."

He began to fade, I leapt for his hand, but the loss of blood made it hard to move. "How can I find you?" I asked trying desperately not to cry.

"Death," was the reply. The melodic voice began to fade with him. Desperately I reached for his hand, but I knew it was hopeless, he was gone.

Tears spilled from my eyes, I curled into a ball in my own blood. 'Death,' those words filled my head. "Do not cry my love, trust me."

"I trust you," I whispered into the rapidly darkening cave.

I took a silver knife from my jeans; I tilted it so it caught the rays of the setting sun streaming through the waterfall. The beauty in its simplicity caught in my throat, looking at it made me stop crying.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I placed the blade on my wrist, slowing dragging it across my flesh, enjoying the pain. Blood flowed heavily through the deep cut. I made several more up and down my arm, and then repeated the process on the other arm.

The pain was almost too much to bear, but I didn't cry out, as the blood poured out at an alarming rate, I fell into a red pool. The knife slipped from my grasp, falling into my blood, forever staining the perfection it once was.

My vision was darkening, I was losing my grip on reality, my eyes were no longer focusing, and everything went completely black.

Opening my eyes, I was in surreal black nothingness; there would have been no direction except for the fact that I was lying on a hard surface.

There were no sounds; nothing could be heard except for my own breathing… except I wasn't breathing… I didn't need to breath!

"Where am I?" I questioned aloud, and surprisingly I was answered.

"You are in between, not quite alive, but not quite dead," it was his voice.

"Where are you?" I called out.

He laughed, his laughter echoing in the nothingness, "You must find me, if you can, then we will be together for eternity, but it not, then you shall live again."

"No…" tears filled my eyes.

"Do not cry my love, trust me."

"I do trust you!" I screamed. "You said we would be together, how am I supposed to find you?"

"Like this," the flute started to splay, but it echoed, making it impossible to tell which direction it was coming from.

I pushed the tears from my eyes, couldn't cry not now. Almost as if a voice filled my head, I knew what to do.

'Inhale, exhale," I chanted in my head, over and over again. Breathing deeply I focused on where I seemed to draw my breath from. I searched inside my self, there it was, a silver-like smoke. I drew it towards me carefully, not wanting to go to fast or to slow.

As I exhaled the silver smoke came from my mouth, it swirled around me, starting at my feet, moving upward until I was completely encased.

Now I focused on the music, faintly there was a note, completely different from the other music playing. Slowly I moved towards it, every step I took the new song played, it filled my ears drowning out the other music playing. Closer and closer I walked, my green eyes flashing, and I wasn't aware of the gray wings that unfolded from my back.

The music stopped, but I still walked in the same direction. Bit by bit, the eternal blackness faded, it wasn't bright, it was sort of a light gray, like before it starts to rain. A figure formed it was **him**, once again he held out a hand to me.

This time I looked him straight in those damn white eyes, and grasped his hand. He pulled me to him, and into a kiss, unknowingly my wings folded to my sides, and his wings wrapped around me protectively.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but full of promise. After a while we broke apart, once again I looked him in the eyes, but asked a question, "Why me?"

"Come with me," he said gently pulling at my hand. We walked until we came upon a stream; we sat on one of the many boulders that adorned the stream.

He put his arms around me, pulling me closer, "First I should tell you my name, it's Neji."

"Neji," I whispered, testing the name on my tongue. "I like it."

"Thanks… Sakura," he sounded almost shy, he buried his face in my hair as if he was embarrassed.

"Wait!" I said confused. "How do you know my name?" He buried his face even further.

Slowly he came out and began, "That's how it all began. Please don't interrupt, that all I ask. It actually started a couple of years ago, I was walking around, disguised as a human, the only thing that was the same were my eyes. Not really watching where I was going, I ran into you, I'm not sure if you remember, but I actually knocked you to the ground."

When he mentioned running into me, I gasped slightly, I remembered those eyes, they had haunted me for months.

He continued, "The moment I saw you… I was… intrigued. After I helped you up and left, I couldn't get you out of my head!"

I sympathized, the same this applied for me.

"I had to learn your name, so I followed you until I found what it was, after that… I watched you from afar," Neji blushed slightly.

"I wasn't a stalker or anything… but I fell in love with you, every waking moment I watched you. Sometimes at night I would go to your room and watch you sleep, sometimes you awoke, but I played my flute and you fell asleep again."

"I remember dreams," I started, "about and angel you watched over me while I slept, he looked like you."

Neji smiled gently at me, stroking my hair. "After the last year or so, watching wasn't enough, I wanted to touch you, hold you in my arms, but I didn't give into my desires. It hurt so much, over time I would pretend that you were here with me, but it only worsened the state I was in."

I almost wanted to cry when those words were spoken, when I heard his love for me… it pushed me over the edge. Tears streamed freely from my eyes, but I couldn't care less, not now that I was with him. "I'm here now though, and I won't leave not ever."

"I'm glad."

"I love you," I whispered almost completely silent, but I knew he had heard me, there was no way he would have missed them.

"And I love you," Neji replied softly.

We entwined our fingers in a silent vow; we would be there for each other, no matter what.

"Now that you're here in my arms, I'm never letting you go," Neji whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said turning to face him.

We shared a kiss that bound us to our vow, a kiss that bound us to each other for eternity. We share one heart, one soul, one destiny, and one love, till the end of time.

End

**Hey I like that one… hmm anyways you should review it and make me very happy! **


End file.
